Los incomprendidos (Ciudad de los sueños)
by elladiale
Summary: Ese trasero, ese gran y enorme trasero lo podía reconocer a miles de kilómetros. Faberry y Brittana mas que todo.


Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen =)

(Personajes principales)

**Santana** amiga de Quinn y conocida de Rachel.

**Rachel** hermana de Santana

**Finn** amigo

**Puck** amigo.

**Britt** amiga.

**Quinn** Amiga de las Berry Lopez

(Personajes secundarios)

**Brody**

**Cassandra**

**Kurt**

**Blaine**

**Mercedes**

**Sam**

**Jesse ST. James** (Novio de Rachel enamorado de otro y por eso la deja)

**Sue Sylvester.**

Quizás con el tiempo agregue a otros personajes.

* * *

Tres de sus amigos la miraban sin poder creerlo.

-**No me miren así**- Amenazo- **solo** **es una colega del trabajo, No hay nada que explicar**- Se defendía la morena.

-**Vamos San, estas saliendo con ella**- expreso su amigo Noah, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas desocupadas del cafetín. **– Esa chica debe de tener algo mal, si sale contigo**- Bromeo

La latina le regalo una sonrisa irónica y una mirada asesina.

**-Hey Noah, tienes que ser amable**- Finn sentado en un sillón del café reprendía a su amigo, Miro a la latina y sonrió- **¿La chica es Jorobada? ¿Usa peluca?** – pregunto siguiendo la broma.

Santana rodo los ojos, que inmaduros eran ese par de chicos

-**¡Espera! ¿Come tiza?**

El desconcierto inundo los ojos de los demás chicos.

-**No quiero que ella sufra lo que yo sufrí con Sam**. – Dijo con pena Brittany.

San sonrió, Britt siempre con esa forma de ser tan particular.

-**Ya tranquilícense. Esto no es una cita en serio**.- recordó- **Se trata de dos chicas que irán a cenar, sin que haya sexo.** – La cara de incredulidad de sus tres amigos la hicieron rodar nuevamente los ojos.

Finn rasco su cuello

**-Es como una de mis citas.**

Todos rieron, ese grandulón siempre los hacía reír.

No era raro pasar las tardes, luego del trabajo y los compromisos del día, con sus amigos en el café que estaba justo de frente a sus departamentos en Nueva York. Se conocían desde hace algún tiempo, llegaron a la ciudad de los rascacielos para cumplir sus sueños.

-**Entonces estoy en la secundaría, en medio del comedor… y veo que estoy totalmente… desnudo.** -Relataba Finn uno de sus sueños extraños.

San, Britt y Puk empezaron a reír.

**-Yo he tenido ese sueño**- comenta Puck

-**Y veo hacia abajo y noto que hay un teléfono**… - Empieza a señalar su parte baja- … **ahí.**

-**En lugar del pen..**

-**Siiiii, justo ahí**- Santana interviene antes de que Britt termine la frase.

**-Eso jamás lo he soñado**- señala Puck mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona.

**-. Y de repente el teléfono empieza a timbrar. ¿Qué hago? Todo el mundo me mira.**

**-¿acaso no te miraban antes?- **pregunta santana con sorna.

Finn decidió ignorarla y seguir relatando su peculiar sueño.

-**Así que decidí responder. Y resulta que es mi mamá. Eso me resulta tan extraño, porque ella jamás me llama.** –Dijo como si fuera obvio.

**-Hola** **chicos-** Una empapada morena llegaba con una chaqueta impermeable, y un paraguas. Completamente triste.

**-Esta chica dice, "Hola" y me quiero suicidar. **

**-¿Estás bien Rach?-** Brittany ignora al igual que los chicos el comentario de la latina y abraza a su amiga.

-**Siento que alguien me sacó el intestino delgado por la boca… y me la ató al cuello.**

**-¡Que dramática Dios! **– Murmura San rodando los ojos y parándose del sillón –**mejor Voy por los cafés. **

**-¿Quieres galletas? **–Ofrece Finn a la morena empapada.

**-Jesse se mudo hoy** – Dijo cabizbaja, aceptando la galleta y sentándose en el lugar que antes ocupaba su hermana al lado de la Rubia.

**-OHHHHHHHHHH-**

Britt empezó a hacer cosas raras con sus manos sobre la cabeza de Rachel justo cuando esta se sento.

**-No, no ¡Ya, basta! Deja de limpiar mi aura.**

**-Jummm, pues sigue en la oscuridad**- dijo ofendida.

Ella solo quería ayudar un poco a su amiga.

**-Yo estaré bien, espero que él sea muy feliz.-** trataba de sonar convencida.

**-No, no es cierto**.- comenta santana al llegar con dos tazas de café recién salidos, uno para Rachel y otro para ella.

**-Maldita sea. ¡Me abandono!** – Reconoce la pequeña morena.

**-No puedo creer que no sabías que fuese gay.** –Puck estaba atento a la conversación. Aun no entendía como su amiga, no se había dado cuenta que su prometido era gay.

Era algo muy obvio hasta para Brittany.

Rachel lo miro con esa mirada que caracterizaba a las Berry Lopez. Britt a su lado solo asentía, dándole la razón al chico de la cresta y Santana sonreía al igual que Finn.

**-¡No! ¿Ok?** – sus amigos en vez de calmarla la estaban llevando al límite.- **El** **no lo sabía ¿Cómo lo iba a saber yo? **

Santana le arrimo un poco la taza humeante de café para que su hermana tomara un poco.

**-Le dije a mis padres anoche.-** Suspiro**.- Reaccionaron bien.**

**-¿Bien?-** Pregunto Santana exaltada- **Así que la llamada de nuestra madre lamentándose a las tres de la madrugada gritando "Nunca tendré nietos" ¿Era una llamada equivocada?-**

**-Lo siento-** susurro Rachel

San solo sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujoncito tratando de animarla.

**-Escucha, ahora sientes mucho dolor**- Comenzó a hablar Puck- **estas herida, devastada. Pero ¿Puedo sugerirte una solución? **

La morena asintió.

-**¡Un cabaret de desnudistas! Hombres, mujeres, hay para todos los gustos-** Para él esa era una idea brillante y para Finn que sonreía al parecer también. **– Vamos Rach, eres soltera, muestra esas hormonas. **

-**Es que no quiero ser soltera. Quiero estar comprometida nuevamente, casada mejor dicho.**- Tomaba un poco de café.

De repente, como salido de una película, o de cualquier serie estadounidense exitosa, se abrían las puertas de la cafetería, por donde ingresaba una rubia, con un traje de novia completamente empapado por la lluvia, caminando de forma desesperada hasta la barra del café.

Las más de 20 personas que estaban en el café se quedaron viendo a la chica de manera curiosa.

**-Wuaooooo… ¡Yo quiero un millón de dólares**!- exclamo Britt viendo a la entrada. Esperando que su dinero entrará por arte de magia.

Pero para Santana ese trasero era conocido, mejor dicho, ese trasero, ese gran y enorme trasero ella lo reconocería a miles de kilómetros de distancia, esa rubia loca desesperada que preguntaba por ella en la barra no era más que su amiga, su gran amiga de toda la vida. LUCY QUINN FABRAY.

* * *

Es solo una prueba, repito es solo un simulacro.

Si les gusta le sigo.

Cualquier comentario critico, de consejos, o cualquier cosa que deseen expresar, estaré plenamente agradecida


End file.
